


Little problems can be annoying

by DamnItMish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parent Lucifer Morningstar, not sure how much Angst though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: Lucifer gets some news he's not to happy about. Chloe and Lucifer have to figure out how to deal with their little problem.





	1. Chapter 1

"I told you, you should have turned your phone off.", Lucifer grumbles and buries his face even more in Chloe's hair. He really doesn't want to get up, not to mention actually leaving his penthouse.  
He actually hasn't wanted to leave his penthouse ever since him and the detective officially started dating. Both needed time to process everything that happened with Pierce. Even though they did cling to each other during their shared grieving experience, they had an unspoken agreement that starting an actual relationship in their state, probably wouldn't be the most wise idea. Add to that, their shared concern about Dan and you actually have the perfect mess.

  
They did get through it though. And now actually getting up is one of their biggest concerns, so Lucifer does call that a win. It took some getting used to, to actually date someone for once and dealing with Chloe's spawn certainly hasn't made it easier, but for the most part they're good.

  
"Come on, Lucifer. Let go of me.", Chloe mumbles sleepily against his chest. Lucifer thinks about protesting, but also knew that arguing with the detective, was admittedly entertaining and fun, but wouldn't help his case in this particular situation. So he does loosen his grip around Chloe's waist. Chloe subsequently sits up and reaches for her phone that's unsurprisingly still ringing, "No, you don't interrupt anything. Don't worry.", Chloe reassures the human that called.

  
"Except our well-deserved sleep...", Lucifer mumbles in his pillow as he rolls over on his stomach and gets a glare from Chloe in return.  
"Yeah, we'll be there. Give us half an hour. See you then.", Chloe says, hangs up the phone, just to hear Lucifer sigh dramatically as a result, "A murder scene needs us. It's apparently an emergency. Time to wake up, Luci.", Chloe lets her hand caress Lucifer's back for a moment, before actually getting up and heading to the shower, "Wanna join me,Luke?", Chloe exclaimed.

  
"Stop butchering my name like that.", Lucifer complains but can't keep himself from grinning, "But yes, of course I will join you. Are you kidding me?"

 

 

A shower and a car ride later, they're both standing in the middle of a murder scene. In front of them, the female victim. Up to this point everything seems under control and neither of them are sure what the emergency is. Murder is never pretty, but to call them on their day off seems a little strange.

  
"Why are we here exactly?", Lucifer is the first one to actually ask.

  
"The victim's name is Rory West. Does that name sound familiar, Lucifer?", Dan asks and looks apologetically at the Devil.

  
It slowly dawns on Lucifer, "Oh no. I slept with her, didn't I? Back when I first came to LA. This isn't gonna be some weird conspiracy theory again that was built around me, is it?"

  
"I think this is purely coincidentally.", Dan says, sounding more unsure, than anticipated, "I didn't even think about that before to be honest.", this time it's just a low rumble that is coming from Dan's mouth.

  
"Get to the point then.", Chloe suggests, clearly worried about the situation.

  
"Well the point sits under a table, and we can't get him out.", Dan finally reveals and points to the kitchen table.

  
Lucifer slowly moves to the noble decorated kitchen table and lifts the tablecloth. Lucifer suddenly hears someone crying as clear as day and sees a tiny creature rolled up on the floor, under the table, "I'm not good with kids. Why am I here?", Lucifer asks.

  
"Well, you know what can happen, when you have unprotected sex with girls, right?", Dan tries to explain. Chloe already seems to get what's going on and buries her face in her hands for a second. Before taking a deep calming breath, "She had a paternity test in her last will. The kid's DNA matches yours. Well, at least to some extent, there seemed to be some troubles while figuring it out."

  
"He's my son?", Lucifer stumbles and suddenly gets very pale, "Why didn't I know about him? You can't be serious."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucifer? Are you okay?", Chloe asks and takes his hand in hers to give it a reassuring squeeze. The concern in her voice clear as day. 

Lucifer doesn't respond and just keeps standing in front of the kid, sitting under the table.

Chloe takes a deep breathe before letting go of Lucifer's hand to do the responsible thing: Trying to comfort the actual kid in the room first. If her boyfriend is old enough to make children, he should be old enough to be alone with his thoughts for a minute. Besides she knows that Lucifer needs some kind of safety net for dealing with this right now and she seems to be the only volunteer around.  
The first thing she does is crouch down to actually get the first real look at the child.  
It's a dirty blonde haired little boy, no day older than two, she guesses. She can't make out his eye color just yet, because the boy is still rolled up and still cries wetchedly.

"Do you know how old he is?", Chloe asks, her question clearly directed at her ex-husband who spent the last minutes just watching everything awkwardly.

"He's 20 months old. We found his birth certificate.", Dan explains and Chloe gives a short understanding nod in his direction, before focusing on the kid in front of her again.

"What's his name?", Chloe asks again without taking her focus off the kid.

"Mason Morningstar sounds pretty good, don't you think?", Dan says and gives Lucifer a friendly nudge with his shoulder. Lucifer just glares at him while Chloe seems actually relieved to see Lucifer slowly getting over the initial shock.

"Mason?", Chloe attempts to get the boy's attention, "That's your name, right?"  
The boy actually looks up at her now, even if it's just for a second. Chloe knows that he's too young to actually give any kind of answer and is more than happy with him occasionally looking up while she's talking. Mason is still sobbing though and it breaks Chloe's heart.  
"Do you want to get out from under the table?", she asks again without expecting any kind of answer, "You're safe now. I promise.", she reassures the boy and gets on her knees slowly but surely, "If you don't want to get out, I have to come in. I hope that's okay.", Chloe keeps talking while carefully crawling under the table in the boy's direction, "I don't want to hurt you, Mason. I'm here to help."

For the first time Mason stops sobbing and just looks at Chloe who now sits right beside him, "Mummy.", he mumbles and tears start rolling over his cheeks.

"I know you want your Mummy but you're stuck with me for now.", Chloe answers and her voice breaks a little, just the thought of Trixie being in Mason's situation makes her angry and sad, "You're safe though. I won't let anybody hurt you."

"Safe.", the boy mumbles the word he just heard more than once and carefully observes Chloe once more, before reaching out to put his little hand on top of hers, "Hand.", he concludes.

"Yes, that's a hand. You're absolutely right.", Chloe nods and uses her unoccupied hand to point to her nose, "Do you know what that is?", the relief is written all over her face as she realises the boy is calming down slowly.

"Nose.", he answers and Chloe praises and smiles at him.

"You're so smart.", she slowly reaches out to ruffle the boy's hair. Mason fortunately doesn't seem bothered by it, "Can you sit on my lap so we can get out?", she asks and nudges the boy a bit towards her lap. Mason seems to understand and sits down on her lap.

As soon as they're out from under the table, Mason turns around and buries his face in Chloe's shoulder.

"He can't be mine.", Lucifer whispers in Chloe's direction, "I'm not human, you know that."

"Your feelings and looks look human-like to me.", Chloe says as if that explains everything, "He also has your eyes but let's figure all this out once we're not in the public eye anymore, alright?", she suggests and rubs Mason's back reassuringly who is now cuddled into her arms as she stands up.

Lucifer nods even though he still doesn't look too convinced.

"Can we take him back home with us?", Chloe asks Dan after wandering up to him.  
He obviously decided to give her and Lucifer some privacy.

"Yeah, sure at least for now that's the only thing we can do.", Dan suggests,"I can help you grab some stuff for him. We found his room earlier and a car seat in the garage."

"That sounds great. Thank you.", she says and makes her way back to Lucifer, "Can you take Mason for a few moments?", Lucifer's eyes get huge and Chloe knows he's terrified, "Don't worry, he's asleep. He must have been exhausted."

"I'm not good with children.", Chloe glares at Lucifer right after he says it, "But I suppose I can try?", Lucifer corrects himself and has his so-called son in his arms not even a minute later.

"I will get some stuff from his room and a car seat with Dan. If he wakes up just try not to freak out and bring him to me.", she explains.

Lucifer nods obediently and watches her leave the room with Dan in tow. 

"Dude, you're so whipped.", Ella says quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer still looks more than confused, as they make their way back to his penthouse. The child is safely sleeping in his car seat, that Chloe installed in the backseat of Lucifer's car.

"This can't be my child, Chloe.", Lucifer says once again.

"It has your DNA, Lucifer.", Chloe disagrees and takes another careful look at her boyfriend, "I know you're scared, and believe me so am I, but denying the truth doesn't help."

"I can't have and therefore make children, Chloe.", Lucifer whispers brokenly. This wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation but he didn't see any other way out. Chloe looks at him again, this time confusion is written all over her face, "That's one of the punishments dear old dad deemed appropriate, when he cast me out."

"Lucifer... I'm so sorry about everything your Dad did to you", Chloe says and puts her hand over Lucifer's that's still resting on the steering wheel, "but this is your child, Luci. I don't know how it's possible and I don't know what that means for our future, but he has your DNA and we will have to deal with that."

Lucifer takes one quick glance at the still sleeping boy, before turning his eyes back on the road again, "I was supposed to be immortal too when I first came to earth. You did prove that wrong."

Chloe gives him a short reassuring smile before talking, "You know that your current living space isn't safe for a toddler, right? We should probably go to my place instead.", Chloe suggests.

Lucifer would clearly rather spend the day at his penthouse but doesn't say anything and just follows Chloe's order.

The rest of the drive goes by in silence with some quiet music playing.  
"Maze isn't here, right?", Lucifer asks shakily as he parks the car in front of Chloe's house.

Chloe shakes her head, "No, she is on a 'Business Trip'.", she can't believe how shaken up Lucifer sounds. She hasn't seen him like that before, "Dan does bring Trixie around in a few hours though. I hope that's ok? I can ask him to take her for a few more-", Lucifer interrupts her rambling by kissing her softly.

"It's alright. As long as you're here with me, I'm fine.", Lucifer whispers.

Chloe knows that's not true, but she also knows that dwelling on that isn't going to help anyone, "I'll take Mason. Can you take his travel crib?", Chloe asks as she opens her car door.

"Of course.", Lucifer says and actually grabs the crib to bring it inside.

When Mason is finally fully back to sleep, in his crib this time, Chloe takes a seat next to Lucifer on her couch.  
Lucifer just stares at the tiny creature lying inside the crib, sleeping peacefully, "He can't be mine, Chloe.", tears start forming in Lucifer's eyes. Just as Chloe wants to protest, Lucifer keeps talking, "He's too beautiful. I am the devil. I am a monster. This can't be my child.", tears are starting to roll down Lucifer's cheeks.

Chloe feels her heart breaking and curses silently whoever is responsible for making Lucifer feel like he does right now, "You are not a monster.", she whispers and carefully pulls Lucifer in for a hug. The man doesn't seem to complain and just cries in Chloe's shoulder, "It's gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be just fine.", she whispers and presses a kiss onto his hair.

"I should probably start seeing Linda again.", Lucifer says as he wipes away his last tears and slowly but surely lets go of Chloe, "Regularly. I need to be stable to keep myself from damaging the boy's well-being in any way."

"That sounds like a good idea.", Chloe agrees and takes Lucifer's hand once again in hers, "I can take care of Mason on my own for now.", Chloe offers, "So you can take a breathe and relax a bit."

Lucifer just shakes his head, "No, I want to help. I want to learn how to do this.", he goes quiet for a few seconds before he keeps talking, "Even if that means: Changing diapers and getting spit on every day. I can't promise to keep my breakfast down though."

Chloe chuckles at that, "You'll get used to it."

"I'm quite certain, I won't.", Lucifer disagrees and sounds a bit like a toddler himself, "So, does this mean, we'll never have sex again?", he keeps asking.

"You're watching too many sitcoms. Having children doesn't automatically mean that.", Chloe laughs and shakes her head, "It does mean less sleep though."

"I technically don't need to sleep.", Lucifer states and grins from ear to ear.

"You do, when I'm around.", Chloe winks and gives Lucifer's shoulder a playful nudge with her own.

"I think, I would rather be a single parent then.", Lucifer jokes, "Aren't we supposed to get married first before having children? Bad news, darling: I think we're going to hell."

"Not funny, Lucifer.", Chloe says and tries to keep a smile off her face, "Speaking of step-children... How are we going to explain all of this to your step-daughter?"

Lucifer flinches visibly at the word 'step-daughter', "Whatever you want, love. It's your daughter."

A mumble followed by crying interrupts their conversation. It's coming from inside the crib and Chloe jumps up as soon as she hears it, "Hey Mason, can you stand up for me?", the boy looks at Chloe with his big brown eyes, "It's hard for me to pick you up otherwise."

"He can't understand you.", Lucifer rolls his eyes after stating the for him obvious fact, "He's a baby. They don't understand mu-", but before he can even finish his sentence the boy actually does stand up in his crib.

"Just because they don't answer, doesn't mean they don't understand.", Chloe explains as he picks the boy up, "They understand much more words, than they can actually say and the more you speak to them the faster they learn to talk."

Lucifer looks fascinated by what he's hearing.

"That was lesson number 1. Please take notes.", Chloe jokes. Lucifer doesn't really seem to get the joke though, as he pulls out a notebook from his back pocket, "It was a joke."

"I know. But your joke actually might be helpful, even though it wasn't really funny.", Lucifer explains and actually starts to write down what Chloe just said, "This can be like my Parentsguide."

Chloe rolls her eyes but has to admit that she's actually proud of Lucifer for being so thoughtful and a little less impulsive, "Mason is also actually pretty clever for his age, I think."

"Well, of course he is. He's my child, isn't he?", Lucifer answers and nods proudly, "And he might have nephilim powers, so it's safe to assume he's able to outsmart human children."

Chloe chokes on her own spit and starts coughing violently, "Nephilim powers?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I ring the doorbell?", Trixie yells excitedly and runs ahead of Dan without waiting for his answer.

"Sweetie, you forgot your backpack!", Dan reminds her loud enough so she can hear. She turns around for a quick moment and shoots him a grin before ringing the doorbell.

"I bet Lucifer will gladly get it for me.", she tells him, "Because that's what good dads do for their daughters.", Trixie smiles cheekily now and Dan rolls his eyes before grabbing her backpack.

"I already told you, this isn't going to work on me. I'm not jealous of Lucifer.", Dan responds, making his way to the door, where his daughter is patiently waiting, "Also, I'm pretty sure, Lucifer got other things than getting your backpack on his plate right now."

"You did get my backpack though, haven't you?", the girl answers, the victory heavy in her voice. "What do you mean Lucifer has-", Trixie begins to question but doesn't get the chance to finish, due to the door being opened. 

"Hi, Monkey. Did you have fun with your Dad?", Chloe asks and hugs Trixie a little tighter than usual, "Thanks, for bringing her.", this time she shoots a grateful look at Dan.

Dan smiles back at her, "You're welcome. How is Lucifer doing?", he keeps asking.

"As good as can be expected, I guess.", she answers and feels Trixie's worried look on her.

"Did something happen to Lucifer? Is he alright?", she asks, clearly trying not to let her voice shake.

"No, he's alright, Monkey. Come in, so we can explain what's going on, alright?", Chloe reassures her daughter. Trixie quickly hugs her Dad goodbye before making her way inside the house and straight to the living room.

"What's going on?", Trixie demands before skimming the room for clues and letting her eyes pause at the sight of a toddler sitting on the floor, "Who's that?"

"Nice to see you too, child.", Lucifer sighs and rolls his eyes at being already ignored in favor of his son, "You might want to sit down for this conversation.", he adds, "I wish someone told me that this morning."

Trixie sits down next to the boy on the floor who looks at her with his huge baby eyes, "Hi, I'm Trixie.", she mumbles and waves at him.

"His name is Mason.", Chloe answers for him, settles down in front of Trixie and motions for Lucifer to sit down too.

"You people do know, we have chairs for a reason, right?", Lucifer rolls his eyes before giving in. Chloe nudges Lucifer with her shoulder before he starts to talk, "Mason is my son. He's 20 months old. "

Suddenly Trixie's expression changes and she looks incredibly hurt, "You have a son and didn't tell us?", her eyes are clearly watering, "Don't you trust me?"

"That's not what happened, child. I promise.", Lucifer tries to reassure her, "I didn't know I had a son until this morning.", he waits for Trixie's reactions and feels the tension leave his body as soon as the hurt in her face disappears.

"Does that mean, you do trust me?", Trixie keeps asking. Her voice sounds shakey.

Lucifer thinks about it for a second before answering, "I do trust you enough to drive my car, don't I?", Trixie nods and gives Lucifer a genuine smile.  
Chloe on the other hand doesn't seem to happy with that piece of information. He can't help but to feel her glare.

"Car. Vroom, Vroom.", a tiny voice chirps in. All the people in the room look at the toddler now. Mason doesn't seem to be bothered by that fact and toddles over to his toys just to come back with a toy car. He lets himself fall on his bum again, but this time he's sitting in front of Trixie instead of next to her, "Vroom, Vroom.", he says again and drags the car over the carpet. He repeats the procedure a few times before lifting the car and giving it to Trixie, "Car. Vroom. Vroom.", he states again.

Trixie can't help but to laugh at that, "Thanks.", she says and immediately starts to let the car drive over the carpet, "Vroom, Vroom?", her noises sound more like a question than anything else. Mason smiles proudly and starts toddling again to get himself a car.

Chloe smiles fondly at the two of them and leans her head on Lucifer's shoulder, "Maybe this isn't so bad.", she sighs.

"He literally drags the car over the carpet. Just back and forth and back and forth. Are you sure he's mine?", Lucifer states and sounds genuinely confused, "I thought you said he's smart."

"He's not even two years old, Luci.", Chloe laughs.

"Human children are all slow then?", Lucifer states and fumbles to find his Parentguide, "Good thing to know. When I was his age, I already started to learn how to fly.", he explains, "Must be his human side slowing him down."

Chloe rolls her eyes and stands up, "I'm going to start making Dinner soon. Any wishes?", she adresses the room.

"Chocolate cake?", Trixie smiles brightly at her.

"Forget it, Monkey.", Chloe waves it off and focuses on her boyfriend instead, "Want to help me cook?", she's holding out her hand for him.

"If someone's just helping, it's clearly you.", Lucifer laughs but takes Chloe's hand anyway.

 

Mason is clearly tired all through dinner. He's fussing about everything and Chloe can barely stop his face from falling in his mashed potatoes. "I'll get him to bed.", she states and lifts him out of his high chair.

As soon as Chloe left the room Trixie starts asking Lucifer out, "Did you change a diaper yet? Are you going to move in now? Are you and Mom getting married?"

"Slow down, child.", Lucifer says quickly, "I haven't even discussed most of this stuff with your Mom yet and no I haven't changed a diaper."

"Are you scared?", Trixie asks again.

Lucifer looks up and considers to just ignore the question, but somehow the spawn makes him feel save, "Yes. I am terribly scared."

"Can you tuck me in tonight?", Trixie sidetracks and catches Lucifer off guard anyway. She never asked him to tuck her in.

"If you want to.", he answers, the confusion clear on his face. 

Trixie smiles, "Cool.", they don't talk much more for a while after that.

"He's asleep and the baby monitore is set up.", Chloe announces as she enters the room, "Did Trixie behave herself, while I was gone?", Chloe asks and eyes her daughter suspiciously, "No interrogation?"

"Of course not.", Lucifer smiles at Chloe, "She asked if I could tuck her in though."

"Really?", Chloe looks baffled and Trixie nods.

"Lucifer said he would. Is that okay for you, Mommy?", Trixie asks innocently.

"Of course, Monkey. Why don't you get ready for bed then and Lucifer will tuck you in shortly after.", she suggests and kisses Trixie's forehead.  
Trixie nods and heads to the bathroom. 

"I'm exhausted.", Lucifer sighs and lets himself slump deeper into his chair.

"Having a child isn't easy, huh?", Chloe stands behind his chair and massages his head affectionately. The devil closes his eyes and leans into her touch.

"It is not. I only had him for the day and you did all the heavy lifting.", Lucifer sighs again.

"It's getting easier. At least a little.", Chloe sounds sympathetic.

Lucifer gets up slowly now and before Chloe knows what's happening, he's kissing her. What Chloe doesn't know is, that the three little words have been rolling through his head for weeks now. He knows, they should have been way past that line by now, but he just wasn't ready yet. Until now that is. He doesn't want them to slip out like this though, he's Lucifer after all. He should be more romantic than that.

"Eww. It's not cute anymore.", Trixie interrupts them and both Chloe and Lucifer burst out in laughter, "I'm ready for bed.", the child announces and takes Lucifer's hand to drag him to her room.

"How do I do this?", Lucifer asks and sits down on the edge of Trixies bed.

"You saw Mom do it more times than I can count.", Trixie states and glances at her blanket.

Lucifer gets the hint and makes sure the blanket isn't too loose or tight around her, "Like that?", he whispers. 

Trixie nods, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?", she asks, "If you can take care of me the way you do, I'm sure you can do it with Mason."

"Thank you, child.", Lucifer says, clearly touched and kisses her forehead, "Sleep well. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Luci.", Trixie answers and closes her eyes.

"Good night.", Lucifer whispers before turning the light off.


End file.
